Forbidden Angel
by Lomadia
Summary: She's a forbidden angel, she's not mine, nor should she be anyone elses. All I know is that I need her here beside me now... Warning: HERMIONEVOLDEMORT NON-CON. No like, no read.


Forbidden Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the films and books would be illegal in several different countries. It belongs to it's respective owners including, but not limited to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: This has been lurking on my hard drive for such a long time, but I've not really had the initiative to take it anywhere. So reviews would be great and please PLEASE tell me if you'd like to see anything in this fic, plot or pairing wise, I'm really quite open to suggestions, so just ask nicely! XD  
  
Pairings: Hermione/Voldemort non-con, Harry/Hermione, ?/?  
  
Beta: On very short notice, Willow! Thankyou again sugar.  
  
Forbidden Angel  
  
~*~  
  
She's beautiful. She's everything I could have ever wanted from the world, perfection in itself and she doesn't know it. She's gone. I don't know if she will be back. And it's all my fault.  
  
I sit here, and I ask myself why things have to be the way they are. I know that Hermione Granger was special to me, a person that you never dare to even dream of meeting. To Malfoy, she was a Mudblood, to Ron she was the Walking Dictionary, to everyone else in the school she was Teacher's Pet, Bookworm, A+ Student. But to me she was more than that, and she will never know it.  
  
It started in our 4th year, just after the Triwizard tournament. I couldn't believe Diggory was dead, that I had killed him. "You've been through so much." Dumbledore had said. "You could have done no more, and no less." I didn't believe him. In the Gryffindor dormitory that night she came up, to comfort me. She kept telling me that it was alright, that it would blow over and everyone would forget. She thanked the Gods a hundred times over that it wasn't me who had been hit by that deadly curse, the curse that has wreaked such indescribable havoc in my life. And she held me gently as I cried for him. I cried for my family, and everyone who has suffered because of Lord Voldemort. She stayed with me all that night, when I knew that being alone was more than I could bear. I remember her gently pulling the covers over me as I finally drifted off to sleep, and sleeping in my bed that night because I did not dare to be alone.  
  
And when I woke up the next morning she was still there, lying next to me and smiling. I can still picture her face, still sense her aura around me everywhere I go. I know that she did so much for me, she would have done anything for me. And this is where it has got me. I'm living my life just trying to get through the next day, and hoping against hope that she will return, for I fear what will be happening to her, where she is right now. He took her. One night, when she flew to Hogsmeade, to get an Advanced Potions book. I wished then that she hadn't been so clever, that she didn't need to go so late to buy school supplies. I hate Snape more than ever now. If I hadn't had detention that night I could have gone with her. I could have been sure that she was safe.  
  
She hadn't come back by midnight. Nor 1, nor 2, as I watched the hours trail past as if the minute hand of the clock had been bewitched. I began to suspect something was wrong by then. Even Hermoine Granger can't spend that long in Hogsmeade. So I got my broom from the Quidditch sheds and was about to go and find her. But Dumbledore stopped me, thrusting a piece of parchment into my hand with shaking fingers. The headmaster never showed fear, and I instantly reacted to this, feeling my own body start to tremble as I opened the folded parchment. It read:  
  
The mudblood is safe in my care. I have killed her parents, and destroyed all evidence of it. Your ministry wizards need not try to find them. But she will not be gotten rid of so easily. I can sense power in this girl, and I will take every last bit of it until all her breath has gone from her body. I will leave an empty shell in her place, a lifeless, empty being. Then I will come back for Harry Potter. He withstood my Avada Kedrava once, it will not be second time lucky.  
  
An outline of the symbol He marked all his death eaters with, the skull and the snake, burned at the bottom of the page. As it slowly devoured the paper I could not bring myself to drop it, watching it disappear, burning the flesh on my hand as it did so. I had lost all feeling at that point, completely numb to physical pain, the emotions deep within me too strong. He had done it again, taken the one I loved. He knew everything about me, and I knew then that the Great Harry Potter could do nothing. I was powerless.  
  
The ministry hunted for weeks after that, looking for any traces of the Dark Lord, and of Hermione. They found nothing. It has been 2 months now, and still nothing. So I sit here, and I think about her. I try to stop myself from imagining where she is now, it hurts me too much. I can't bring myself to imagine what torture He is putting her through.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Read? Review! I need you people! 


End file.
